ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Horcrux
A 'Horcrux '''is a object in which the creator stores a fragment of their soul, with the goal of achieving immortality. If the creator's physical body is destroyed but the Horcrux is not, the creator can still live on. Creation There have been 3 known Horcrux creators - Herpo the Foul, Lord Voldemort and Tenebris. The exact process for creating a Horcrux is not known. What is known is the creator has to deliberately commit a murder, and then use an unknown spell and perform an unknown horrific act. The murder would damage the creator's soul, and the spell is used to encase the damaged portion of the soul in an object. Instructions on creating a Horcrux exist in the book ''Secrets of the Darkest Art. The book was once in the Hogwarts library before Albus Dumbledore hid it in his office, but not before Tom Riddle used the information to create his first Horcrux. It was largely unknown what would happen if one was to create more than one Horcrux, with only Voldemort and Tenebris daring to do so. It is heavily implied creating multiple Horcruxes renders the soul more and more unstable. By the time Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter, he had already made 5, and when his Killing Curse backfired, he 'broke apart', also unknowingly turning Harry himself into a Horcrux. Destruction It is difficult to destroy a Horcrux due to the amount of enchantments and counter-curses placed on them. The Horcrux must be destroyed beyond repair in order for the soul fragment inside it to also be destroyed. Living beings can also be turned into Horcruxes, and they must be killed in order to be classed as 'destroyed beyond repair'. If the creator was to be killed while their Horcrux still exists, they will continue to exist in a non-corporeal form until either their Horcruxes are destroyed or they regain a physical body. Few would want to live in such a way and death is considered preferable by many. After all the Horcruxes are destroyed, their creator can be killed for good. Upon their death, their soul becomes trapped in the Realm of the Dead (also referred to as Limbo) as it has been damaged beyond repair and is unable to move on to Netherrealm. The known methods of Horcrux destruction include Basilisk venom, Fiendfyre, the Blade of the World, the Killing Curse, the touch of sacrificial love and the Sword of Gryffindor. However, the Killing Curse will only work on living beings, sacrificial love is only known to work on pseudo-Horcruxes, and the Sword of Gryffindor could only destroy them after being imbued with Basilisk venom. Known Horcruxes Herpo the Foul's Horcruxes Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes Tenebris's Horcruxes Gallery Nagini.png|Nagini Trivia * Herpo the Foul's Horcrux is completely unknown. As such, it is unknown if it was ever destroyed. If it wasn't, it is possible Herpo the Foul is still alive, aged well over 2000 years old. * Voldemort and Tenebris's main Horcruxes were destroyed in the order they were made. ** This only applies to Voldemort if one counts Quirrell as a pseudo-Horcrux, or doesn't count him as a Horcrux at all. * Based on Quirrell being classed as a pseudo-Horcrux, the various animals Voldemort possessed during his exile can also be classed as pseudo-Horcruxes. * Salazar Slytherin's Locket was the only one of Voldemort's Horcruxes not destroyed at Hogwarts. ** 4 of Voldemort's Horcruxes were destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts. Category:Horcrux